Favorito
by InOuji
Summary: "Solo yo puedo ser su favorito" habia dicho con algo de arrogancia, "Yo no pretendo ser su favorito...a diferencia de ti...quiero ser el mejor [Vegeta , Tarble y Kyabe] Drabble


_**Dragon Ball z © Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Realmente se encontraba muy cansado, acostarse en el césped parecía muy tentador en ese momento, ha permanecido casi 12 horas de entrenamiento solo con 30 segundos de descanso, no supo a qué hora amaneció, pero no importaba ya que se tomo muy enserio su objetivo se hacerse mas fuerte.

Al fin había convencido a Vegeta para que lo entrenara

No defraudaría a su maestro. al pesar que Vegeta ya le había exigido muchas veces al joven saiyajin que no lo llamara "maestro".

―Señor vegeta, maestro―articulo con un hilo de voz―Ya no puedo más...déjeme descansar un minuto

― ¿Que dices enano? ―expreso el saiyan de forma arrogante―que débil eres, mas que ese de ahí—Termino, el saiyajin del universo 6 volteo y miro al otro saiyajin parecido a su maestro.

Kyabe respiro de cansancio.

Por lo tanto, Vegeta se acercó a él para poner el pie en la espalda del menor provocando que finalmente éste tocara tierra, entró a la corporación por algo de bebidas energéticas. Agradeció internamente que este se retirada por el momento, se escuchó el sonido del césped rozando con el cuerpo moribundo.

― ¿Te agotas tan rápido?, si apenas vamos empezando―escuchó esa voz egocéntrica e insoportable― Vegeta, tiene razón eres un debilucho.

Tenían poco tiempo de conocerse y el chico que responde de nombre Tarble, al principio lo conoció como un saiya tímido, un poco similar a la de él.

Respiro profundo expulso el aire con tranquilidad.

Entendía la actitud del chico, parece no agradarle la idea de que tenga más atención por parte de Vegeta, algo infantil.

―Lo dice el que llego a este planeta para pedir ayuda a su hermano solo porque no podía derrotar a dos simples individuos―contestó de manera burlona.

Por supuesto que no se quedaría atrás, durante ese poco tiempo se formo una especie de rivalidad entre ellos dos.

Dejo de hacer sus ejercicios y se sentó en el césped

―Oh, bien...al menos yo no tuve que rogarle―sonrió triunfal.

Kyabe no le tomo importancia. Pero no negó que ese chico le causaba molestia y tenía un poco de razón, se ruborizo al recordar tal escena, ¿será que ese tipo es su "gemelo"?. Recordó la vez que conoció la contraparte de Frost en el torneo universal.

Chasqueo la lengua.

Quizás ese otro saiyajin sería su contraparte.

¿Será que?

Quedo perdido en sus pensamientos, sacando conclusiones

Tarble, quien se encontraba sentado en una roca con una rama en la mano, haciendo círculos en la tierra, sintió la mirada.

―Que tanto me miras—Arqueo una ceja.

―No te miraba a ti cara de..de..―se rasco la cabeza, bien, no se le ocurría un insulto―No te estaba mirando, ay, olvídalo

Había pasado dos semanas desde que conoció aquel saiyajin y hace dos semanas comenzó una "rivalidad" entre ellos, una rara competencia sobre de quien tenía más la atención del expríncipe saiyan. Obviamente sus "platicas" y acciones terminaban por molestar a lo que consideran su maestro.

La admiración hacia al orgulloso saiyan era lo que se les relacionaba.

Tarble admiraba a su hermano por su fortaleza, como también es su modelo por seguir.

― ¿Que tanto conoces a mi hermano?

Se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, era verdad sabia poco sobre su mentor

―Ohm...sinceramente no tengo mucha información...sé lo del planeta Vegita, Sarada en el universo donde pertenezco, no sé mucho realmente— Dijo sincerándose.

Un silencio total se formo. el silencio no era tan incomodo realmente

―Yo se muchas cosas interesantes sobre él—Cruzo sus brazos, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

―Oh!...pues felicidades―Dijo sarcástico

Kyabe, lo veía como un maestro, un guía, un mentor un ejemplo a seguir. alguien que lo motivaba salar adelante y superarse a si mismo

"Quizás te desilusiones".

Escuchó esas palabras, pero no le tomó importancia...recordó la primera vez que conoció a lo que hoy sería su maestro, comento sobre que el planeta saiyajin de aquel universo acostumbraban a destruir planetas o vender planetas a un tal Freezer, realmente no recordaba bien que era exactamente.

Es ahí donde comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras, pero lo que haya pasado eso ya no tiene importancia alguna.

―No lo creo―respondió llamando la atención de su compañero de entrenamiento― lo que haya sido ¿No crees que eso es admirar?, es decir...

El chico se quedó en silencio pensando en una explicación a su respuesta

―Si entendí...y se a dónde quieres llegar―sonrió― hay que evitar respuestas trilladas, digo, creo que no debemos tratar explicar lo que es evidente.

Terminó de dar su discurso dejando a Kyabe anonado.

―ew—Bromeo.

Cosa que el otro no entendió.

Por lo menos ya no estaban discutiendo cosa que al saiyan mayor le molestaba ya que las absurdas discusiones interrumpían por horas el entrenamiento, Bulma le había dicho que no se quejara ya que terminaba por recordarle la obsesa idea de competir con Goku en el pasado, aunque en realidad también en la actualidad aún tenía esa idea, pero se había vuelto una costumbre.

― ¿Que sucede?

― Por un momento te mal interprete...llegue a creer otra cosa

Respondió con timidez algo que lo describía a la perfección, rasco su cabeza al estilo Kakaroto aunque avergonzado.

―Descuida, no te preocupes

―aunque, solo yo puedo ser su favorito―exclamo Kyabe con un tono infantil

Aquí vamos de nuevo, una batalla verbal empezaba, aunque también ya habían llegado al punto de ir a los golpes, aunque, para Vegeta era algo que no le molestaba aquello, para él esos eran uno de los momentos donde los dos se tomaban el entrenamiento muy enserio.

Tarble solo puso los ojos en blanco por unos segundos.

―Yo no pretendo ser su favorito...a diferencia de ti, yo busco ser el mejor―respondió con cierta arrogancia.

Había aprendido a provocar, según su hermano, desde que empezó a entrenar con ellos, este ha agarrado algo de carácter ya no era tan temeroso como antes

―Tsk...― lo admitía, había momentos en que le daba ganas de patearle la cara las veces que fuese posible.

―¿Sabes?, seria irónico que fuéramos contrapartes

―Solo espero que no

―Quizás seas el lado amable de mi hermano―Para Kyabe esa idea no sonaba fuera del lugar.

―Es hilarante imaginar a Vegeta dando palabras de motivación. —Comento el segundo heredero del trono ―sería muy extraño tanto que da escalofríos de tan solo imaginarlo

Ambos rieron por el comentario.

―Pero...a como es actualmente creo que la posibilidad no es tan vaga―Dijo Kyabe sentándose a un lado de él

El silencio solo duro por pocos minutos, Tarble se recostó en el césped, ambos estaban descansando hasta que sintieron un ki.

―Que hacen par de holgazanes! ―gritó causando que ambos saiyajines se exaltaran―Los dejo solos y los encuentro perdiendo tiempo

Vegeta destapo la botella y les aventó el líquido causando que ambos se levantaran muy rápido, ambos pusieron cara de poker, el mayor no les dijo nada, pero les dedico de esas miradas que da miedo.

Procedieron en seguir con sus ejercicios.

Desde ese día aquella rivalidad empezó a ser una amistosa aunque así fue desde el principio.


End file.
